


Witajcie w klubie

by Minnoroshi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Humor, Loki uważa że Team Cap to złoczyńcy, Od bohaterów do Czarnych Charakterów, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE.- Okej, zróbmy szybkie podsumowanie, może wtedy zrozumieć, o co mi chodzi. Zachowywaliście się wbrew woli milionów ludzi i przeraziliście na śmierć ich małe, ludzkie móżdżki. Zabijaliście niewinnych ludzi, naruszyliście niezliczone prawa i walczyliście z bohaterami, którzy przysięgali chronić cywili i przestrzegać praw. Jednego z nich nawet okaleczyliście. Niby jak jesteście dobrymi gośćmi?Loki wita Team Cap w elitarnych klubie Superzłoczyńców. Reagują inaczej niż oczekiwał.





	Witajcie w klubie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874808) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Cześć! :)
> 
> Publikuję kolejne tłumaczenie tekstu boleyn13^^ Tym razem bez żadnego pairingu, jednak jest ono przepełnione humorem  
> i ripostami Lokiego ;) To błyskotliwe i ironiczne spojrzenie autorki na wydarzenia z "Civil War" i mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :)
> 
> Tekst nie został zbetowany, dlatego będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi.
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury!

\- Dobry wieczór, moi przyjaciele.

Loki miał zawsze słabość do dramatycznych wejść. Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, to oni weszli, a Loki czekał, leżąc na kanapie i skubiąc jakiś frymuśny owoc.

Ich reakcje były przezabawne, a Loki zawsze potrafił docenić dobrą rozrywkę.

\- Ty sukinsynu! Nie żyjesz!

\- Co do...

\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś?

\- Nie ruszaj się!

Szok, zagubienie i oszołomienie. Uczta. Wgryzając się w owoc, Loki przyglądał się z rozbawieniem jak instynktownie przyjęli pozycje do walki. Jak uroczo. Nie nudziło im się to? Leżał na kanapie w zwyczajnych ciuchach, co powinno pokazać, że nie przybył, aby zacząć walkę.

\- Jestem jednym z tych irytujących stworzeń, które trudno zabić. Tak jak was. Dlaczego nie usiądziecie? Jestem tutaj, aby porozmawiać.

Kapitan postąpił krok na przód z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, co zawsze, a Lokiemu chciało się ziewać. Nie, dzisiaj miał nastać początek ich wiecznej przyjaźni. 

\- Nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać.

\- Och, no co jest. Jestem waszym gościem. Bądźcie grzeczni. Zostałem wybrany jako posłaniec, sam się nie zgłaszałem. Biorąc pod uwagę naszą historię, uznałem, że lepiej by było, gdyby ktoś inny się zjawił, ale zostałem przegłosowany. Możecie w to uwierzyć? Jesteśmy grupą złoczyńców  
i zajmujemy się jakimś durnym głosowaniem. Demokracja wszystko rujnuje. Chciałem wysłać Kilgrave'a, ale nie można zmusić tego gościa do niczego... Tak czy siak, zgubiłem wątek. Ach, racja, jestem tutaj, aby przekazać wiadomość. A raczej zaproszenie.

Siadając, Loki przyjrzał się ich reakcjom. Barton wyglądał, jakby miał go zaraz zabić. Będą musieli nad tym popracować. Albo i nie. Doom chciał codziennie zabić Lokiego, a dogadywali się perfekcyjnie. Kapitan był nieufny i najbardziej zagubiony spośród wszystkich. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zainteresowaną, a Falcon patrzył na Kapitana w poszukiwaniu podpowiedzi, co powinien myśleć.

Będą musieli zmienić kostiumy. Poważnie, wyglądali absurdalnie.

\- Jakie zaproszenie? - dziewczyna postąpiła krok do przodu, przechylając głowę, a Loki przyglądał się jej dłoniom. Był gotowe rzucić w nim czymś w każdej chwili. Dobrowolnie lub nieumyślnie. Loki odrobił swoją pracę domową, dziewczyna nie miała jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad swoją mocą. Nieoszlifowany diament. Loki będzie miał wiele radości, mogąc go uformować.

\- Wanda, nie zbliżaj się. Ten facet jest zabójczy - Barton zaszydził, Wdowa skinęła głową, a Loki był znudzony.

\- Mały Jastrząbku, gdybym chciał któregoś z was wypatroszyć, już bym to zrobił. Przychodzę tutaj z dobrymi zamiarami. Z zaproszeniem. Garść ludzi o podobnych upodobaniach, z którą się spotykam raz w tygodniu, by zagrać w grę, którą zwiecie pokerem. Sposób na odprężenie się po stresującym dniu i prowadzenie ciekawych rozmów, a słuchanie jak Red Skull wspomina stare dobre czasy to zawsze kupa śmiechu.

Kapitan się skrzywił, co wywołało u Lokiego uśmiech.

\- Och, bardzo chciałby cię znowu zobaczyć, mój drogi.

I znowu na jego twarzy pojawiła się ta marsowa, nieustępliwa mina.

\- Grozisz nam?

Na Norny, właśnie dlatego Loki nie chciał tutaj przychodzić. Kingpin wisiał mu drinka. Albo nawet kilka.

Odkładając ogryzek na bok, Loki odchylił się i skrzyżował ramiona za głową.

\- Czy wam grożę? Co za głupiutka myśl. Robię wam uprzejmość. Ja i moi... Przyjaciele to za duże słowo... Sojusznicy lubią was obserwować,  
a w ostatnim tygodniu staliśmy się waszymi wielbicielami. W różnym stopniu. Wasza praca jest niechlujna i brak jej kreatywności, ale Osborn jest pod wrażeniem. Nieważne. Poker, cygara i koktajle. W przyszłym tygodniu, 138 Varick Street, Nowy Jork. Wolelibyśmy, abyście przyszli tam sami, ale biorąc pod uwagę wasze obecne... Kłopotliwe położenie... Wyślemy wam teleporter. Którym będę ja, bo tak jak Doom i inni śmiertelnicy lubią się popisywać, są większym lub mniejszym stopniu bezużyteczni...

\- Czekaj, chwilę... - Ku jego zaskoczeniu Falcon był jedynym, któremu szok nie odebrał mowy - Czy ty właśnie nam powiedziałeś, gdzie się spotykacie? Zdradziłeś nam waszą kryjówkę, którą próbowaliśmy znaleźć od miesięcy? I teraz nam to po prostu mówisz? Oszalałeś?

\- Na Norny, czy tak trudno to zrozumieć? Powinniśmy wysłać Mordo, mówi po idiotycznemu dużo lepiej niż ja... Nie mówię wam. Ja was zapraszam. Aby... Spędzić razem czas. Przeprowadziliśmy głosowanie i większość z nas była zdania, że zasłużyliście na swoje miejsce.

Wdowa zadarła głowę, a Loki zapragnął zatruć jej drinka. Jasne, to było wbrew zasadom, ale hej, gdzie była w tym zabawa?

\- Dlaczego nas zapraszasz? Czy twoje pułapki nie powinny być trudniejsze do rozgryzienia?

Oni naprawdę robili wszystko, by przyprawić Lokiego o ból głowy. Zdecydowanie się poskarży na temat przebiegu głosowania. To było po prostu niesprawiedliwe, że jego głos nie miał większego znaczenia niż Dooma. Loki był w końcu bogiem.

\- To jak rozmawianie z Thorem... Spróbuję użyć krótkich i prostych słów. Zaproszenie. Chcemy powitać was w naszym klubie, że tak powiem.

\- Jakim klubie?

\- To nie jest prawdziwy klub. Tylko figura retoryczna. Chcemy odpocząć, zrelaksować i cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem. Pasowalibyście tam.

Nareszcie Kapitan znowu mógł mówić, a Loki kompletnie nie rozumiał, co Red Skull w nim widział.

\- Dopasować się do kogo? Do was?

\- Do złych kolesi. Czarnych charakterów - Nie były to może jego ulubione określenia, ale najwyraźniej musiał im dać to jasno do zrozumienia.

Okej, może to jednak był dobry pomysł, żeby go wysłać. Ich miny były bezcenne. Cała szóstka miała taki sam wyraz twarzy. Szeroko otwarte oczy, rozdziawione usta. Rozwarte jak u ryby. To było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe.

\- Nie róbcie takich zszokowanych min. Tak, zajęło wam chwilę pójście po rozum do głowy, ale udało się, a my nie trzymamy do was urazy. My wszyscy codziennie chcemy się nawzajem pozabijać. Po prostu płacicie za kolejkę whisky i wszystko gra.

\- Nie jesteśmy złymi kolesiami!

To była okrutna reakcja ze strony dziewczyny. Loki miał przed sobą sporo pracy. Kto inny miał ją nauczyć? Doom. Temu kolesiowi ledwo udawało się lewitować kubkiem kawy. Amator...

\- W porządku, skarbie. Nie chcę cię szufladkować, po prostu próbowałem użyć określenia, które pozbawiłoby was wszelkich wątpliwości.

Kapitan znowu postąpił krok do przodu, usiłując się popisać swoją wielką męskością.

\- Odejdziesz w tej chwili. Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani jednym z twoich... Żartów.

\- Nie jesteście zobowiązani do robienia czegokolwiek. Przybyłem tutaj tylko, aby złożyć wam zaproszenie. Doom będzie rozczarowany. Tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć wasze historie. Mandaryn jest szczególnie zainteresowany tym, jak zostawiliście Iron Mana na Syberii na śmierć. W zasadzie ja również. To trochę niechlujne, jak już mówiłem. Możemy nad tym popracować.

Ten mały komentarz sprawił, że twarz Kapitana pobielała jak kreda, a ktoś inny postąpił krok do przodu. Ktoś, kogo Loki nie znał, Mrówka.

\- Poważnie, czego ty od nas chcesz?

\- Jestem już zmęczony powtarzaniem w kółko. Przyjmujecie zaproszenie czy nie.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy chcieć grać w pokera i pić koktajle z tobą i twoimi... Sojusznikami? - jad Falcona był tak wyraźnie słyszalny w jego głosie, że Loki zaczynał się denerwować. Ostatecznie to on był tutaj miłosierny.

\- Ponieważ jesteście teraz jednymi z nas. Niezdarni i bez wyobraźni, ale zdajemy się mieć te same cele.

\- Co?!

\- Jak zabicie Avengerów.

\- My jesteśmy Avengerami!

\- Nie, nie jesteście, ale zdecydowanie musimy wam wymyślić nową nazwę. Octavius zasugerował "Grzeszną Szóstkę". To taki idiota...

\- Zamknij się, dupku. - Barton podszedł do niego i śmiał chwycić Lokiego za koszulę - Skopaliśmy ci tyłek już wcześniej i zrobimy to znowu. Rozprawimy się z każdym z twoich przyjaciół. Teraz odwal się i nie waż się nas znowu obrażać.

Nie, on nie mógł być poważny... Przecież nikt nie mógł być taki głupi. Oczy Lokiego wędrowały od twarzy do twarzy, których nie opuszczało ani na chwilę zagubienie i gniew. Dlaczego nie? Nie. Poważnie?

\- Czekajcie chwilę... Wy nadal myślicie, że jesteście bohaterami?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, jednak cisza mówiła sama za siebie.

\- Wow... Zawsze wiedziałem, że Jastrząb był głupi, ale to... Zaniemówiłem.

\- Ty cholerny...

Barton robił się już irytujący, więc Loki go odsunął, a oni natychmiast wycelowali w niego broń. To jeszcze niczego nie udowadniało, Mordo próbował go zabić dwa razy dziennie.

\- Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że jesteśmy... Czarnymi charakterami? - Dziewczyna zdawała się szczerze zszokowana tym, co Loki powiedział,  
a Loki również zmierzał się z traumą. Miał przez to oszaleć.

\- Okej, zróbmy szybkie podsumowanie, może wtedy zrozumieć, o co mi chodzi. Zachowywaliście się wbrew woli milionów ludzi i przeraziliście na śmierć ich małe, ludzkie móżdżki. Zabijaliście niewinnych ludzi, naruszyliście niezliczone prawa i walczyliście z bohaterami, którzy przysięgali chronić cywili i przestrzegać praw. Jednego z nich nawet okaleczyliście. Niby jak jesteście dobrymi gośćmi? - odchylając się do tyłu, skrzyżował ramiona i czekał na ich reakcje.

Wszystko, co otrzymał to było jąkanie i potem...

\- Porozumienie miało na celu kontrolowanie nas i powstrzymanie nas od ochrony...

Nim Kapitan zdążył skończyć zdanie, Loki pokładał się na kanapie ze śmiechu. Nie śmiał się tak mocno od wieków. Łzy płynęły mu z oczu, to było perfekcyjne. Przegłosowali to. Oglądali walkę w telewizji, robili zakłady, a teraz okazało się, że... Przezabawne.

\- Przestań się śmiać!

Wycierając oczy, Loki miał problemy z wyprostowaniem się z dłonią na brzuchu, który zaczynał bolec od śmiechu.

\- To jest świetne... Walczycie z Avengerami dla waszego prawa do zabijania ludzi bez żadnych konsekwencji... Ale to wy jesteście bohaterami... Boże, to jest dużo lepsze niż Doom mówiący, że nie jest zakochany w ten blondynce. Albo Kilgrave mówiący, że Jones nie ma żadnego wpływu na jego pracę. Lub ja mówiący, że nienawidzę Thora...

\- Nie zrobiliśmy nikomu krzywdy!

W chwili, kiedy Loki myślał, że już się uspokoił... To było niemożliwe, aby mógł się opanować.

\- Przestań. Nie mogę...

\- Chcieli nas zmusić do...

\- Tony...

Przygryzając wargę Loki wykonał nieokreślony gest na znak, żeby się zamknęli. Odchrząkując, Loki przejechał obiema dłońmi po twarzy, aby pozbyć się reszty łez.

\- To było świetne. Bardzo wam dziękuję. Niestety nie zobaczymy się w piątek wieczorem, ale dzięki wam będę miał najlepszą historię do opowiedzenia. - Wstając, Loki się przeteleportował, nadal chichocząc pod nosem - Myślą, że są bohaterami...


End file.
